


Fire Meet Gasoline

by SimplyDonnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto Alternate Universe, Naruto fandom - Freeform, Song fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDonnie/pseuds/SimplyDonnie
Summary: This was actually my first ever SasuKarin fic. Moved from Fanfiction.n e t





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first ever SasuKarin fic. Moved from Fanfiction.n e t

Fire Meet Gasoline

There it was again. The same heavy feeling that her heart felt every time she saw him. The tingle in her skin whenever he would touch her. The catch of her breath in her throat whenever he would say her name. She knows that it’s foolish, because for him this is just another mission. A task that’s so important to him that he doesn’t have time to acknowledge the trivial things such as her love for him. It angers her and makes her shake with discontent. She understands that this matters to him, but don’t her feelings matter too? His attention is something she craves, she needs it as much as she needs him to acknowledge her.

_It's dangerous_  
To fall in love, but I  
Wanna burn with you tonight  
Hurt me  
There's two of us  
We're bristling with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me

She’s never been one to stay quiet for too long about her feelings. So when she gets him alone she’s furious, sad, happy, and confused. She can barely understand what she’s saying when she’s confessing her love for him. All she can focus on are those beautiful obsidian eyes. His smooth, creamy skin as it’s illuminated by the flicker of the flames that burn in the fire place. His expression is the same as always. Stoic. Emotionless. Vacant. She feels rejected by him again and it hurts.

_So come on,I'll take you on, take you on, I_  
Ache for love, ache for us, why  
Don't you come, don't you come a little closer  
So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another, come a little closer

Right now there’s nothing but silence in the air. Her mind’s running at a million miles per hour. She regrets even saying anything to him. The shame, the rejection, and the embarrassment. It’s a little too much for her. In her daze she feels something. She feels a sudden warmth on her cheek and she instantly knows it’s him. She feels a spark in her soul at their connection. Her red eyes lock with his obsidian ones. She feels like it’s a dream now. Like this is all in her imagination. It can’t be true, but it is. He’s telling her that she’s crazy. Asking her if she remembers the first time they ever met. The first time they ever laid eyes on each other. Asking her if she remembers him coming to her. Asking her to follow him. His lips speak the words she’s been longing to hear for months, years now and it fills her body with something hot.

_Flame you came from me_  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline

_I got all I need_  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

It’s the flame of passion and he feels it too. It’s the flame that drew her to him. The flame that burns as red as her hair. As red as their eyes. As red as blood. It burns hotter and brighter as she listens to his heart speak to her now. She can feel the words pulsating off his skin. She can read the words from his eyes. He’s opening up to her in a way that she’s never seen him do before and it makes her so happy. He needs her far more than she could’ve ever imagined. More than she needs him. She’s the reason he’s been surviving. The reason he hasn’t given up. The reason he keeps moving. And when it’s all said and done, she’ll be the reason he keeps living.

She feels her knees getting weaker. Her shaky hands grasp the fabric of her shirt before her knees can give way under her weight. His arm instantly catches her around her waist. He pulls her closer to him and she feels like she’s standing in the center of a raging fire. He tells her he feels it too. The raven haired boy admits that it’s her fault. She lights a certain fire in him that only gets hotter the closer they are. This fire leads him, guides him, it reminds him he’s still human. She’s whispering now because she’s breathless. Her lips form the words ‘kiss me Sasuke’. It feels like forever within the mere seconds that it takes, but his lips are soon crushed against hers and her hands are threaded into his hair. This is what it was always meant to be like. In between kisses, he mutters her name. ‘Karin.’ She can feel her eyes water through closed lids and they slowly slip and slide down her cheeks and she could swear a small stream of steam arose.


End file.
